President Snow's Daughter
by SakuraLeiJinguuji
Summary: President Snow has a daughter and she's Clove. what happens when Clove was chosen as a district 2 tribute along with Cato whom she develops a weird relationship with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She's Clove Hartwood, President Snow's RUNAWAY daughter who up until now doesn't even know her. She was not raised in the capitol she was raised in District 2 her mother's district. She is 15 and was raised to kill President Snow but was not yet ready and then all was change.

~Reaping Day~

Clove was trembling.

It was the day of the reaping when all 12 year olds to 18 year olds are required to go to the District square to witness the reaping of the 2 tributes who would bring honor and pride to their district. Julius Dove was District's 2 announcer.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He says "May the odds be ever in your favor, This year of course we would choose 1 courageous young man and woman who would be honored to represent District 2 in the 74th annual hunger games, Ladies First" He goes to the Girl's ball and carefully shaking it. Clove became suddenly nervous, She had a bad feeling about this day. And finally, Julius already picked someone

"Clove Hartwood" he announces. Clove was shocked, She didn't expect this. She was not yet ready.

"Come forward dear" says Julius sweetly. The other girls sighed in relief and made way for her. She walked forward unsure of what was she doing and soon she reached the platform. "Boys Next!" he says when someone was walking forward he was a boy taller than her. 'Muscular, He could win the games' thought Clove.

" I volunteer!" He shouts

"Well then come forward" says Julius. The boy came forward and was walking towards Julius.

"Name please" asks Julius

"Cato" he says

"Last Name?"

"Just Cato" he says more firmly

"Well then, Everyone District 2 tributes Cato and Clove Hartwood!"says Julius, The crowd cheered. Cato was smiling, waving like he's some kind of star. Clove didn't move an inch, She was quiet and waited for the Mayor's speech to end, She was afraid, even though she was trained to kill President Snow she wasn't trained for the games.

'Clove don't be stupid being in the games is the best chance of killing him. What difference does it make you'll also be required to kill in the games' Clove thought. And soon the mayor's speech ended.

They were asked to stay in the Justice Building to have one last moment with their family before boarding the Train. Clove's mother came.

"Listen, Clove this is the best chance of killing him once your in the capitol find him kill him." Says Clove's Mother. Clove didn't respond, She was still and quiet waiting for the 3 minutes to end.

"Do you understand me?"

She nodded, knowing she didn't have any choice. Her mother didn't care of her executed when she killed or attempted to kill President Snow, she just cares of him being killed, being gone in this world.

"Time's up." Says the guard and her mother soon leaves without saying goodbye.

Another Came In. This Time it was her childhood friend Jin.

"Jin" says Clove as she runs into his arms. They hug each other

"Survive Clove, remember the training we had in the woods and the training center" says Jin

"Yes, find water, food, shelter, and kill"

"As soon as this is over you'll be alright no need to be afraid your strong Clove and I know it. You'll definitely survive in the games,Promise you'll survive and live"

"Yes"

"Time's up" says the guard

"Jin!"

"I'll be fine Clove remember your promise" and soon he was gone. Clove was left all alone again

~Train~

They soon boarded the train.

Clove was shocked the train is full of luxury items the carpet, the table, the dinnerware, Everything! She sat quickly in the couch near the fireplace and near Julius. She still wasn't smiling. While Cato was beside Julius already enjoying the things around them. He also offers a drink to Julius who gladly accept his offer. During the ride Julius and Cato were talking about District 2, The Capitol and the Games. Clove was silent ignoring them and just quietly sits in her place.

"Sweetheart, you should try and eat something dear, you have been quiet for an hour" says Julius giving her a slice of cake and mango smoothie.

"Thank you" says Clove and accepts the cake and the smoothie and starts to eat the cake.

"So how old are you, sweetheart ?" asks Julius. Clove was annoyed she wasn't use of people calling her other names besides her name.

"15" says Clove, remembering what her mother had thought her 'RESPECT'.

"Ahhhhhh… One year younger than Cato , your quite young looking for a 15 year old like you, I thought you were like 14" says Julius honestly

"Thank you, usually people would assume I'm 16 or 17"

"They're blind, for such a young looking lady like you, beautifully built. Wouldn't you agree Cato?"

Cato smiled at Clove."Yah they need their eyes check" Clove was unsure on how to respond, It was the 1st time somebody complimented her and she was a little happy. Her mother never complimented her this way.

"Well, sweetheart Cato is right they need their eyes check i think its about time to meet your mentors, I'll look for Leo,please wait and enjoy why dont you talk so you could know each other better remember its better to have a fellow district tribute as an ally than a fellow tribute you'll know why when Leo and Lars tell you" says Julius as he left.

Clove remained on being silent ignoring the fact that Cato was there in front of her.

"Clove Hartwood? I think I've seen you before on the woods with someone" says Cato starting a conversation, Clove tensed up, She was in the woods everyday with Jin, Her childhood best friend.

"Maybe your mistaken" lied Clove

"No, I'm serious i saw you with Jin before, you were training" says Cato

_Why does he knows Jin and why he was in the woods I'm sure no one was there when we were training_

"You said your name is Cato, I'm sure you have a last name or something" says Clove, carefully changing the subject

"I do have, but i... I dont want to use it, they would just compare me to Jin, my brother. I would prefer not to say it besides your the first person i have tell you this so please keep it a secret"

"Your Cato Alexanderson?"

"Yup thats me!" exclaimed Cato laughing " I knew you where her"

"_Her?"_

"Yah, your the girl thats been in my brother's head for a long time"

_What Jin likes me? What does he mean by i was the girl that been in my his brother's head for a long time?_

"Ahahahahahhaa, I was just joking ,what i meant is that you were Jin's best friend, I mean anyone can compare her to you, you have the same eyes and the same hair i think that's why my brother likes to hangout with you, you really look like her"

"Whose HER are you talking about?" asks Clove demadingly

"Well, looks like our two tributes here have started a fight already" says an unfamiliar voice, Clove turned around and saw Julius along with two Blonde hair guys the other was tall and the other one was 2 inches shorter than the other. The shorter one Leo Michaelis, 70th hunger games victor at the age of 14 and the Tall one Lars Michaelis, 68th hunger games victor at the age of 16, they were the Michaelis siblings who have both won the hunger games.

"I'm sorry i seem to have forgot my manners it was just a little argument, nothing really trivial" says Clove

"Lets start the basic questions" says Leo

"I think both of you already know who we are" says Lars

"No need for introduction" says Clove sharply

"I like this girl!" says Lars

"First question how old are you?"asks Leo

"16"answers Cato

"15"answers Clove

"Family?" asks Leo

"Is this necessary? Because I dont think knowing our family would help us in the games" says Clove, annoyed by the question

"I'm starting to think your the best district 2 female tribute i have ever met in my life!" says Lars

"Choice of weapons?" asks Leo moving on

"Machete and Spears" says Cato

"Knives and bows and arrows" says Clove

"Good weapon of choice,sweetheart" says Lars

"We're finally here" says Julius, Clove quickly stood up and peeked near the window. The Capitol it was so beautiful. She was finally here. In her father's lair"

* * *

><p><em>This is my first fan fic. I am glad to accept your suggestions<em>

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_The First Chapter is edited. Thank you for you suggestion Anna. Please give more suggestions :D xoxo_

* * *

><p>Her First Day in The Capitol, she was nervous and in the same time she was excited. People were screaming for her.<p>

"That's the sign of sponsors , Dear" says Lars patting Clove in the back. Clove was a little bothered, She was always an outcast and it seems like no one even notices her except for Jin, her only friend in the world.

_What was Cato talking about that i look like her?_ Clove thought she was bothered by Cato's statement earlier.

'You seem a little bit spaced aren't you?" Clove turned around it was Leo one of her mentors "Not Really," Clove says nervously.

"So here we are! so since your from District 2 your floor would be number 2 and you meet your stylists and prep team today!" Julius exclaimed.

They soon step in the elevator. It was only seconds when they have reached floor 2. It was beautiful and it was luxurious. Clove never ever expected to see a room this gigantic and spacious.

"So Sweetheart your room is on the left right next to Cato" says Julius. Clove was little dissapointed knowing that her room will be right next to Cato, Jin's younger brother.

_Argh! Could this day get any better!_

"So before you proceed to your quarters, you will meet your prep team and stylists, So Cato and Clove This is Bree she will going to be Cato's stylist and this is Alec your ,Jai and Tom will be Clove's prep team and June,April and May will be Cato's stylist"says Julius as Bree and Alec shook hands with Clove and Cato while the prep teams simply gave them a smile.

"Wow, your names are pretty cool by any chance are you siblings?" asks Cato. Asking his prep team.

"Chao, chao you should head now in the Transformation building where both of you are going to get waxed and get fixed." says Julius

Clove and Cato along with their stylists and Prep teams head for the Transformation Building

~x~

Clove could hit her prep team now. They were talking ever single hair in her body to make her look _flawless_ as they say so she look more presentable to the capitol. Clove survived her 1 hour of torture waxing her whole body and next their going to fix her face and hair.

They straightened her hair and fixed her eyebrows.

"Look in the mirror darling don't you look dazzling" says Jai handing her a mirror. Clove couldn't recognize the girl in front of her she was beautiful. She was perfect.

"She's perfect lets tell Alec she's ready" says Tom

Clove still couldn't believe the girl in the mirror. She was beautiful. She was the definition of perfect.

And soon her stylist, Alec came.

"so this will be your tribute gown me and Bree were thinking that since your from District 2 we would came up with dress that both suits your personality" says Alec as he opens the bag in front oh him and reveals a long golden roman gladiator gown.

"Greek."

"Yes this dress is inspired by the Greek Goddess of wisdom, Athena. To but to finishing touch i actually wanted to put this on you" says Alec as he puts a golden crown on Clove's head.

"Thank you"

"Remember to win the Capitol's heart you have to look proud and confident"

"I'll remember that"

And soon she went outside to see that The chariots and the other tributes are there including Cato.

"You look beautiful"

"Well, you dont look bad yourself" says Clove. Cato giggles

"Now, Remember act proud act confident" says Lars

"As if we weren't born for that" says Cato

"Clove?"

"Yes." and then Lars leaves.

Cladius is on the mike now. "Let's meet our tributes for the 74th annual hunger games!"

~x~ Ceasar Flickerman ~x~

"One by one, each pair rides a horse-drawn chariot down the Avenue of the tributes, past President Snow and other government officials.

The streets are packed with people, and the crowds go wild when they see the first tributes emerge.

The Costumes are spectacular!

First out are Glimmer and Marvel of District 1 , Luxury

Wow! Next out are Clove and Cato from District 2, Mansonry and are truly stunning, In traditional-style garb, like ancient Greek Gods, the two look positively divine.

From the technology district, District 3, emerge two tributes in silver mesh.

I just love how clever the stylists are every year, reflecting the character of each district.

Next comes another beautifully dressed duo. With starfish pins on their shoulders, clearly this chariot is from District 4.

From District 5 we have two young tributes in glittering silver from head to toe - Its clear they are power-plant workers

District 6 transportation, always keep our country going.

In all white, clean and pure as a new sheet of paper, our tributes from lumber and paper-producing District 7!

With a variety of colors, textures and materials in their outfits, they must be the tributes of District 8, textiles!

The District 9 tributes look elegant and determined.

From District 10, livestock we have a modern take on the classy cowboy outfit hats and plaid and all.

And Nearing the end, District 11 is as study in contrasts1

But what's back there?

Ladies and Gentleman, there's something brand new and exciting this year the tributes from District 12 are...

On Fire!"

"And that's it Panem your tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games let's give them a warm welcome to our new tributes! But lets give our hard working and loving President Snow to make his welcoming speech to the new tributes!"

~x~

_This is it Clove you'll see your father._

* * *

><p><em>Please give me more suggestions for the next chapter.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2 is edited please read it first before you read this. and there will be also twist in the games. Just to let you know._

_ ~AuthorXoX_o~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Welcome tributes, and to all the people of Panem this is this year tributes! As I your president is very proud to present this year tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" By that President Snow ended his speech with loud applauses.

"That's President Snow! seriously he's too old to have a daughter i bet his daughter is even older than him" Whispers Cato

"Will you please shut up!"hisses Clove

"What's its true! with all that white hair very long whitey beard i bet he is already 200 years old"

"See that girl from District 12 she's mine." says Clove

"What, are we choosing opponents now?"

"I'll let you have that boy from 11 he looks muscular and built i think he'll be a tough opponent"

"Ha! what about the boy from 12?"

"We'll talk about that when we get to the Building"

~x~

"Seriously im dissapointed in you two you made District 12 steal your spotlight!" Says Lars

"Its not our fault! They are all in firery things! They even gave her a name The Girl On Fire" explains Cato

"They maybe have more chance in having sponsors i bet they are weak in the inside" says Clove

"How i wish every District 2 female tribute is as clever as you!" says Julius

"So since That girl on fire stole my spotlight i will have her. When it comes to builtness and everything i think there is the boy from 11 He looks muscular and tall i think he'll be a tough opponent and that girl from 11 she's an easy kill i bet the first day of the games she'll be dead" says Clove while playing with her knife

" And The Careers?" asks Leo

But Before Cato could speak Clove have spoken first "Both tributes of District 1."

"And Four?" asks Leo

"We Don't need them they'll be an easy kill just look at the tribute boy of District 4 he doesn't look any worth for me he'll be an easy kill and i don't want that in The Career Pack it will only make us look weaker-"

"You acting like your the boss." buts Cato

"Oh Shut Up Cato! Continue Dear." orders Lars

"We have to befriend the stronger tributes who have potentials in The Career Pack i think the tributes of District 1 looks good especially that tribute girl (Clove can see Cato slightly blush) but i think all i can see who have potential is that boy from 11."

"So what's the plan _Dear?_" asks Cato

"If we get to ask him to join The Careers i think we'll have a big advantage and once its done we'll kill him on the inside" explains Clove remembering how her mother would used to tell her.

_Flashback_

_"Remember Clove once you think your old enough and ready, volunteer for the games then look for him, befriend him, then crush him on the inside."_

_****_**This is how her mother would use to tell her on how to kill President Snow even though it seems very impossible. Clove would never forget how much her mother cursed her father. It was the only thing that's always comes out from her mother's mouth. She never remembered when was the time her mother say 'I Love You' to her or she never really told her even once now she's here in her father's lair. She would do anything to make her mother proud.**

****"And?" asks Cato

"That's it for now we'll have to observe more during training."

"Tomorrow is your Interview with Ceasar, make good impressions and you'll gain sponsors. I have no worries in you two I think you'll be great just work it out, Smile every time make the crowd go wild then you'll have sponsors" Says Lars

"Then I'll be going to bed first" says Clove as she stood up and quickly went to her room.

Clove quietly laid down on her bed remembering how Jin would always tell her stories to make her fall asleep

_Flashback_

"Once there was a prisoner who was jailed in a dark prison in what he thought was a great fortress. The cell was dark and damp. There was a tiny window with bars on it. The rest of the cell was so dark he could not see the other three walls. The only wall he could make out was the wall with the window in it. The only light the room received was from this window. Occasionally the prisoner would manage to climb up to the window and look out on the world outside. If he stretched and looked, he could see a little bit of the life-giving sun out there.

For the first five years of his imprisonment in that prison the prisoner stayed in the tiny patch of light thrown in through the window. He never ventured past the edge of the little square of light. But then he became restless. The prisoner started to move a little bit at a time deeper into the darkness of his prison cell. He moved a few inches a day. After what seemed like a year he had found the left-hand wall of the cell. It took him much less time to find the right-hand wall as he was becoming more confident.

Then he began to search for the wall opposite the window. As he went deeper and deeper into the darkness of the cell he thought of turning back. But his curiosity drove him forward. In the darkness of his cell he found the back wall had a door. And the door was open!

The door had always been open. The door led to a passage, which led him out of the dark prison, into freedom and the life-giving sun. His imprisonment had all been in his mind.

Simply Love  
>The Adventure Learning Jail Breakers"<p>

_and she would always fall asleep._

* * *

><p><em>Gimme more suggestions! There will be a twist in the games. <em>


End file.
